The Witch's Wolf
by Envy13
Summary: A new girl is in town and is about to turn everyones world upside down. Im bad at summaries but just read it and Im sure youll like it.  Btw this is pre- Renesme. I have no offense to the character but I really don't like her in the books.
1. Enter the Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I did create: Arianna, Corin and any extras. (I.e the Auryon Line and their marks and legends.)

This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I will except critism and any input but dont be rude.

Forever yours,

Envy=]

* * *

The sky was cloudy as it always was in the town of Forks. The Cullen's pulled into the parking lot together but went their separate ways as Bella saw her friends. The Cullen family had become more interactive with the rest of the school since Edward and Bella now shared an unbreakable bond.

Edward and Bella were talking to Mike and Jessica when Edward noticed Alice scurrying over to them.

'_Edward we need to talk this instant.'_ Alice said directly into Edwards mind. He nodded to her and excused himself from the group.

He neared himself to his sister. "Edward something is wrong today. I saw something but I don't know what it could be."

"I've heard people _talking _about someone new in town but no one seems to know much about that person. They haven't even seen them yet and I can't tell if they are talking about a boy or girl. It's a bit frustrating." Edward said looking around. Alice looked up instantly and gasped. "But it seems we shall meet her now since she's coming straight towards us. Alice, get the others."

As she left Edward stood and watched a girl with long black hair and smoldering grey eyes walk up to him. She had a small build and wore black pants and blue tank top. Her outer appearance seemed pleasant but he saw danger behind her eyes.

"Edward Cullen, I presume." She said and looked at the rest of his incoming family including Bella who had come with them. "And a human? Oh Cullen family this looks very bad. You all never learn to leave your snacks at home. Well anyhow, follow me. Please." She began to walk towards the woods.

Emmet stepped forward. "And why should we follow you?"

The girl stopped and turned and smiled. She lifted her tank slightly to show a dagger tucked in a sheath, the hilt of the dagger had a design of a bow and arrow. "Because if you don't I'll have to use this." She looked at Bella and smiled.

Edward moved to shield Bella but she moved passed him. Edward grabbed her wrist, "Stay behind me." He said in a harsh tone.

Bella looked puzzled. "Why?"

Jasper leaned towards Bella. "She's a hunter, a vampire hunter and a witch, from a very strong family line. The dagger has the imprint of the Auryon line."

Bella looked at the girl with wide eyes and gaped. "So shall we." She turned back to the woods and began to walk.

Alice sighed and began to follow. She turned as she walked, "Don't worry I don't think she'll hurt us."

They all followed after. They walked for about 10 minutes until they reached a small clearing. The girl stopped suddenly and everyone stopped as well.

"We have visitors. It's ok I won't hurt you. I give you my word that I won't hurt any of you. I'm here for help not to fight. Any other day it'd be different but I have nothing against vampires or werewolves…today." The pack came out from behind the tree lines, to the left of the group, in human form.

Sam spoke first as they got next to the vampires. "Who are you? And what are you because you don't smell human."

The girl sighed and then turned to everyone. "Well I assume it is time for me to go against all our laws and tell you why I need your help. My name is Arianna Light from the Family of Auryon. I am daughter to Sylvia Light who is the leading hunter in our line and if I were any other hunter than what I am, I'd be stripped of my power and be disowned."

"Any other hunter than what you are? What are you?" Jacob stepped forward from behind Sam.

Arianna gasped. "You…I…Uh," She cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm an Elemental witch. I can control the elements which makes me stronger than any hunter in any line including my own. That's why I know I won't get into too much trouble."

Jasper chuckled, "Then why do you need our help. The Auryon line is very good at killing."

Arianna's eyes narrowed, "Well so are you, Jasper Hale. If am I correct you killed my great aunt, Elizabeta Wick and she wasn't a hunter."

Alice jumped in front of Jasper. "You can't use that against him. That was before he met me so it doesn't count. Jasper is good!"

Arianna put her hands to her temple. "I'm sorry. I'm not here to argue or drudge up the past. My family and I need help. Is there a place we can meet that is private and safe?"

"Yes, our house. I'll assume you know where it is. (Arianna nodded) Okay there after 4th period. We'll cut out early and meet there." Edward said.

Arianna looked at the wolves. "If you all would be so kind as to join us, I'd be greatly appreciated. (She looked at Jacob) I need you… (She turned to the rest) all of you. I need to go now before my mother begins to wonder where I've gone." Arianna turned and ran into the tree line and seemed to disappear into the wind.

Sam stepped forward. "I feel there's going to be a lot of trouble from her. We should not be getting involved."

"She won't hurt us." Jasper said. "If she wanted to kill us she could've before we ever realized what was going one. In addition she wouldn't come alone; they hunt in packs of at least three. And lastly she pleaded for help, the Auryon line does not plead. Not even when they are being tortured to death." Jasper looked at the ground with pained eyes.

"I trust her and if it's ok with you, we'll meet at your house too." Jacob said.

Edward nodded, "Okay let's get to class. Alice before we leave call Charlie and make something up on why she has to come with us. I don't want to leave her alone."

"No problem." Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and began walking back to school.

"Well I guess we'll see you all later at our house. Thanks for the help." Edward started to walk back with the rest of the group.

"Let's go." Sam headed back to the tree line with everyone in tow.


	2. The Operation

The Cullen's walked into their house followed by the wolf pack as Esme walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food for Bella and the pack.

As they ate Seth looked at the clock and said, "Where is this chick? I'd expect someone is desperate need would be here early."

"Who cares?" Leah seethed.

Embry laughed. "Testy much? Feeling a little jealous that there's a new girl, pining for our Jacob's attention and that he's actually interested!"

Leah hit him in the arm and everyone laughed except Bella. "What do you mean she's pining for Jake?" she looked to Jacob who was blushing and then back to the pack who all, with the exception of Leah, were grinning.

Edward put his arm around Bella. "Honestly Bella, you didn't notice the exchange between them? (She shook her head) When she saw the pack come out she looked displeased but when she saw Jacob she looked like she saw a long lost lover. And when she said…"

"I need you!" Embry, Seth and Quil chimed in with eyes fluttering and then busted out laughing.

Quil put his arm around Jacob, "How can a super hot girl like Arianna want you! It should be me!" Everyone got quiet and looked at him. "What?" Everyone laughed.

Suddenly the house shook slightly and a blue light began to shine in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell?" Sam stood up.

Then two forms began to show and the blue light was gone, there stood a girl, with dark red hair and green eyes, holding the crumpled bleeding body of Arianna.

Everyone gaped at her. She looked around her. "HELP!"

Jacob and Edward rushed forward to the girls and grabbed Arianna. Esme walked in, "What in the world was that?" she looked at the bleeding girl. "Oh my…Carlisle!"

"Guys get out of here!" Edward said to his siblings; he could see their nostrils flare at the scent of blood.

Jacob looked at the pack, "Surround the house. No one gets in." They all left.

Carlisle came down the stairs and entered the room. "What happened?" he asked the girl.

She looked at him. "Our house was attacked. Arianna told me to escape and come here. I stayed and fought. I saw she was badly injured so I grabbed her, cast a spell and came here."

Carlisle looked at Jacob and Edward. "Take her upstairs to the spare room. Edward, go get the blood packs from the study and my medical bag." The boys headed for the stairs followed by a scared looking Bella.

"You can't use human blood. She isn't human, she's an Elemental. Human blood would cause irrevocable damage and not even I would be able to fix it" The girl said with wide eyes.

"Ok. First question; what attacked your house." Carlisle said uneasily as he neared her.

"Humans. A bunch of humans, I guess they knew what we were and decided to attack."

"Humans do not leave wounds like those. So if you want our help, you will not lie to me." Carlisle snapped.

Esme grabbed his arm. "Be calm dear. Now how do you know the other girl?"

"That's Arianna. I'm Corin Wick of the Auryon Family too. She's my cousin."

Jasper walked back into the room. "That means you're a healer. And it also means that you're the great granddaughter of Elizabeta."

Alice behind him said, "Jasper we shouldn't have come back."

"Arianna is going to die, Corin. Tell us what happened." Jasper said ignoring Alice.

"I told you humans attacked us." They all glared at her. She sighed heavily. "Humans... with vampires as pets."

Carlisle ran up stairs and into the spare bedroom. Edward looked at him. "Carlisle, is she dying? I don't know what to do." Everyone had a stricken look of grief on their face.

"Vampires did this. She's going to die." Carlisle announced to them.

Bella shot up. "Wait can't you all just suck the poison out, like you did to me, right? (She looks to Edward) Right?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Bella she's lost much more blood than you did and human blood won't work on her."

Corin walked pasted everyone and sat next to Arianna and grabbed her hand. "Keep alive a little longer; I know you can fight a little longer. You're the last family I have and if I lose you I'll just die. (She began to cry) There's one option: a blood transfusion." She looked to Carlisle.

He looked puzzled. "But you said that human blood would hurt her even more and vampire blood would only turn her."

Arianna groaned and shook violently. Corin held her down and said, "Yeah you right but what's closest to a human. (She looked at Jacob) While a vampire sucks out the poison, Jacob will give her blood. Since she's a witch and an Elemental, her blood will self fuse and mix with his. She's got a slim chance but at least it's a chance."

"Are you boys up for it? Would you both be willing to do this?" Carlisle asked.

They both nodded. Carlisle bent down and opened his medical bag. "Alright then, let's set up."

Carlisle prepares the equipment and looks at the two boys who are seated on either side of Arianna and then to Arianna. "You both understand what you must do, right?"

Edward nods, "I'm going to bite her and suck the poison out, and Jacob is going to be stuck in the arm with that huge needle and is going to transfer his blood to Arianna. And if all goes well she'll wake up, human, well close enough to whatever she was before. Am I right Corin?" he looks at Corin from where he is seated.

Corin nods from behind Carlisle. Bella steps next to her and grabs her hand. "It'll be alright Corin. Let's go back downstairs with the others. Carlisle and the boys can handle this."

The two girls turned and began to leave then Corin turns back, "Please don't let her die…I don't have anyone else."

"We'll do our best. I promise." Carlisle gave her a soft fatherly smile and she turned back to Bella and went downstairs. "Okay let's begin." Carlisle said as he closed the door.

Edward stood and lifted Arianna to him slightly then he looked at Jacob, "Are you sure you want me to do this? Carlisle could do it."

"Carlisle needs to monitor her and he can't do that if he's…in your position. Let's just get this done, okay." Jacob nods to Carlisle to proceed with the injection.

Edward sat on the bed and put an arm around Arianna, blocking Jacob's view, and lowered himself to her and with a small snap; Edward was through her skin and suckling the poison from her. Jacob could hear Arianna groan or perhaps moan but he pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the blood rushing from his own vein.


	3. Suspicion

Downstairs Corin stood staring out the window in the living room. "She has a chance to live but if it spread to far…She'll die and it'll be my fault because I waited too long to get her here."

Esme put her hand on her shoulder, "Corin, dear, you can't blame yourself. You could do nothing for her. Your house was attacked."

Corin sighed and turned, "You don't understand, I thought I could heal her but I was wrong, her wounds were so severe and she kept asking to come here but I refused to transport her because I didn't know if we could trust you all. So it's my fault."

Leah entered and cleared her throat. Esme, Bella and Corin turn and saw she was bleeding from above her eyebrow and she was disheveled.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Esme said as she rushed forward.

"We were ambushed. The boys were able to run them off but there was a fight…obviously. Uh a vampire pack, that's what attacked us. Where's Jacob?" she looked around the room and then looked to the stairs and smelled the air. "Upstairs…with that girl?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Leah, don't be mad. Arianna is really injured and she needed blood and he volunteered. (she lowers her voice to a whisper) Leah I think he loves her." Bella said.

Leah snarled. "Love! He thinks he loves her! She's an outsider, she's not even human! How could he love her and…"

Corin stepped to Leah, "Not you. (Leah looks at Corin with hate) He loves her because she's his dream girl. And he's her dream guy. Literally." Corin rolled her eyes.

"What are you ladies talking about?"Carlisle said as he and Edward trotted down the staircase.

Leah marches to Carlisle. "Where's Jacob?"

"He wanted to stay with Arianna until she wakes up." Edward said walking around Leah and to Bella.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes and walked passed Carlisle. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs to talk to Jake. He should know what happened."

Carlisle turned and grabbed her wrist, she turned irritated, "Leah I don't think you want to go in there. He's in bed with her. He lost a large amount of blood so I had to hook him up to an I.V so he wouldn't past out or get sick. He's resting in there now."

Leah snatched away her arm from Carlisle, "Why did you leave him in there with _her. _You could have put him in another room, Carlisle."

"We only have one bed and he wanted to be in there with her." Carlisle turned and went to Esme. She smile and embraced him.

"Fine! Then I'm leaving to go help my pack. They apparently need me so I'll go with them and hunt down the vampires that attacked us." She began walking the back door.

Carlisle sighed. "I should go see if they need medical attention. Edward, can you talk care of things here?"

"Are you really asking me if I can watch two sleeping people; when I can probably perform a heart transplant if needed?" Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good point. Ok I'll be back. Goodbye love." He leaned over and gave Esme a kiss and waved to the other as her walked out the door.

Corin went to lie down on the couch. "I'm exhausted…"

"Then sleep dear." Corin nodded at Esme and closed her eyes. Esme turned to Edward and Bella. "I'll start making something to eat because I know when everyone is back, they'll be starving."

Bella walked to the foyer and looked up the stairs. "Edward I have a question."

Edward came and stood next to her. "Ask away."

"If their family was attacked there would be bodies and if there are bodies there will be police…looking at strange bites that will lead them to Corin and Arianna who are here and the only survivors." Bella stared at Edward whose eyes began to widen with understanding.

"You mean why Corin isn't worried about police finding bodies. (Bella nodded) I don't know let's find out." He turned and headed for the couch Corin was on but she was gone.


	4. The Truth, the Lies and the Betrayal

Jacob was laying staring at Arianna, trying not to move too much so she could rest. He could hear that she was breathing with more ease than before.

"Please Arianna be ok. I just met you and I thought you weren't real at first but now I know that you're her, the girl from my dreams. I know you know it too because when you saw me I felt something in the pit of my stomach. (he sighed) I'm talking to an unconscious girl. Wow my life is getting sadder by the minute."

"Yeah it really is." Jacob looked at Arianna as she smiled and opened her eyes. "So I'm your dream girl? Well good to know since you're my dream guy." Jacob tilted his head in confusion. "I asked the gods to show me the one that would save us and that night I began to dream of you. So I cast a spell to find you and that led us here. I didn't know that when I was dreaming of you; you were also dreaming of me."

He smiled. "Well now we're here and you're okay. What shall we do?"

"I think I'll go for a walk and you can stay here and rest." Arianna got up and stretched.

Jacob scrambled to get up. "No way! I'm going where ever you're going."

She turned to him and took in his radiance. "Jacob, there's something you have to know. The attack wasn't an accident. Those people are trained to kill witches and have vampires as companions. They are dangerous and after us. I have to take them out before they realize we escaped and come here."

"We can protect you, Arianna. Give us a chance and let us show...wait." Jacob looked around him. He then stared at Arianna. "I don't hear the pack. Oh my god.. Are they dead! Why can't I hear the pack?" He began to pace frantically, ripping the I.V from his arm.

Arianna rushed to him and grabbed his arms, stopping him in his tracks. "Jacob, look at me!" He stopped but looked at her with terror. "They are not dead. Since I'm a witch I've learned to cloak myself and my mind. You are in my little field of quietness and therefore cannot hear the pack. They are fine and are not dead. Oooo-kay?" She said slowly nodding her head.

Jacob nodded and sat back on the bed. Arianna walked toward the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm still going with you."

She sighed and looked down. "Sorry Jacob but it's too dangerous." She turned to him and raised her right hand and a blue light began to grow. "Peto somnus. (Seek out sleep)"

Jacob fell back onto the bed. Arianna quickly opened the door and slipped out and down the stairs.

She was met by Jasper at the foot of the steps. They glared at each other as Arianna moved past him. Jasper grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes as he carried her to a room near the stairs, 'Away from people...' Arianna thought with a grimace.

Jasper set Arianna down on a chair but kept her mouth covered. "Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Okay?"

Arianna rolled her eyes then nodded. He uncovered her mouth. "Yuck! What the hell, Jasper! What do you want and it better be good because I will blast you through that wall!"

"Arianna I know for a fact that you have barely any power right now, since you're still really weak. Actually, the only magic you could muster was just used on Jacob. So let's not throw around empty threats." He turned his back to her and began to pace. Then he turned his head to her and perked up an eyebrow. "By the way, I didn't know you spoke Latin."

Arianna huffed, looking irritated. "We all do, most of our spells are in Latin." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's my cousin?"

Jasper gave her a half smile. "You mean the wolf in sheep's clothing? She took off a while ago."

She narrowed her eyes. "Jasper you better start making sense because unlike the others, who might find that southern accent of yours cute, I find it irritating and honestly I'm looking for any reason to punch you in the mouth."

"She set you all up, darlin'." Arianna's eyes narrowed in contemplation of Jasper's words then widened dramatically as she took a deep breath. "Yeah I figured that'd be your reaction. Let me explain." he pulled up a chair next to her. "I was out with the wolves when they were jumped by some vampires, I figured they were the ones that had hit your family, so we fought them off and on our way back I saw Corin. She was running into the woods, in the direction of those vampires."

Arianna stood up. "Maybe she went to kill them!" Jasper lightly touched her arm.

"Sit down love and let me finish." Arianna sat back down. "I followed her and what I saw was not something you'd expect from a girl that was mourning her family or worried about a dying cousin. This is what I saw...

[Flashback- The woods]

"I thought I told you to make sure you drained her!" Corin marched up to a man in his late 20's.

The man looked at his feet. "Corin, we did as you said. We attacked the house at noon during the ritual and killed everyone. Well almost, we drained your cousin like you asked, to the brink of death and you made it to the Cullen's before she died so they could see you as a hero."

"There's only one problem with that, Markus; she's alive! I told them a way that might save her but I didn't expect it to work! Your animals apparently didn't do their job correctly!" Corin turned on her heels.

"We-well w-w-why did you give them a cure?"

Corin turned back slowly, with a furious look on her face she slapped Markus. He fell to the ground.

_'She's stronger than she looks but how is that possible, she's only a healing witch. There's no possible way for her to have that much power.'_

"I could hear it in the mind of that stupid werewolf. He had a dream about saving her life or something like that. I couldn't get a real read on him because there was so much chatter in his head. So I figured I'd tell them instead of having him bring it up but it wasn't supposed to work! She should have been drain to the point where nothing would work!" Corin's eyes turned black and she picked up Markus by his throat and threw him against a tree. She walked towards him. "Markus I did not perform black magic for nothing. I want the members of the Auryon line dead so I can be the leader and take over the other clans. So get up you pathetic idiot and get your vampires to finish the job."

Markus nodded.

[End Flashback]

Arianna was gasping for air, somehow she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh-oh g-g-god. Sh-she-she's m-my cousin! Oh g-god! I-I-I ca-can-can't brea-th! I need to go! Please!"

Arianna stumbled but thankfully Jasper caught her and as they both hit the floor Arianna began to sob heavily and Jasper just cradled her.

"I am sorry...for everything." Jasper said in a whisper.

Arianna sniffled. "Jasper, you have nothing to be sorry for, and if you're apologizing for killing my aunt, don't worry about it because I'm sure you've redeemed yourself a long time ago for it." She looked up at him. "Thank you for being nice to me, when I was mean to you but I have to go now." She lifted herself up from the floor.

"Arianna you need rest and you need food. You can't fight alone, just let us help." Jasper grabbed the door handle.

"Jasper this is a family thing, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, I am and Elemental after all." She flashed him a big teary eyed smile.

Arianna walked into the sun bathed living room and looked through the large window, out into the woods. '_I'm coming for you so you better run.'_

She heard footstep behind her, she turned and saw Edward, she smiled and walked pasted him. She didn't hear anyone else in the house except for Jacob and his snoring coming for the room.

"Arianna." She stopped herself. "You know I can hear you right? Your mind field is down and I can hear every thought that runs through your head and I don't think you should do this alone, we can help. I understand that you don't want Jacob to help you because he's human...well at least closer to being a human than we are." Edward faced her.

"Edward... I have to deal with it myself. I already got this speech from Jacob and Jasper. I am an Auryon and a great majority of my family is dead. Jasper told me what he saw and it's my duty to get revenge." she looked him in the eye. "You sparkle." she smiled.

"We all do. It's a vampire thing. Don't witches have a special tale-tell sign?" Edward leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Arianna laughed. "Walk with me my sparkly vampire friend and delve into the world of magick."

Arianna turned and disappeared like the wind. Edward looked around confused.

'_Follow me, if you can.'_ Edward heard in his mind, he smelled the air and grinned. "Found you." He took off like a flash.

Edward stopped and saw a beautiful waterfall with Arianna standing atop of it.

_'Do I come to you?' _Edward thought.

_'No I'll come to you.'_ Arianna replied. She stepped off the cliff and Edwards eyes widened.

_'What are you doing!' _Edward exclaimed.

_'Trust the wind. Trust all elements; those are the way of the witch.'_ Arianna fell towards the ground and then as she hit the water with a great splash.

"Arianna?" Edward runs toward the water. Then the water stilled but nothing rose up. He looked around and saw nothing. "Arianna!" The pool quaked then from the center of the water Arianna rose straight up and walked to Edward the only motion from the water was the droplets that fell from Arianna's hair and body.

Edwards's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped at her as she stood in front of him. "Did you just swan dive into the water, rise up from nothing and then walk on water?"

Arianna smiled. "I'm an Elemental witch. Break down the words. When I dove I used the air to slow me down before I hit and when I did hit I separated the water and let it envelop me when I was dead center."

"Then why couldn't I see you in the water?"

"Oh that's simple. I rode the water. Becoming one with the water, the way I do with the wind. That's how I got here before you. I rode the wind and in doing so I disappear. Weird and confusing I know. Want to see something else that's really cool?"

Edward nodded. Arianna laughed and then looked down. Edward saw her begin to shake the tiniest bit.

"And now for the finale." Arianna brought her arms toward her body then thrusted them out and all the water on her body splashed against the trees to her sides. "Ta-da!" She twirled around. "No towel needed!"

Edward chuckled. "That was cool. So besides being able to do some really awesome magic, do witches have any defining details?"

"Oh yeah. Their eyes are a total give away and their smell." Arianna walked to a large boulder and laid down, her to face toward the little bit of sunshine that was out.

"An explanation would be welcomed." He jumped up into the tree above Arianna.

"If I answer your questions, you have to answer mine. Deal?" She put her hands behind her head.

Edward sighed. "Okay but nothing too personal. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. So where were we...? Oh that's right you want to know about defining marks. Well I know that my line has our daggers always attached to our hips and we all have a birth mark." Arianna pulled on the top of her shirt and on her clavicle was a little red mark.

Edward looked at it then at Arianna. "It looks like a heart...that's broken."

Arianna sighed and let go of her top. "It's a legend that the first of our line had her heart torn out of her chest in front of her 17 year old daughter. The daughter casted a curse on herself and the rest of her line was left this mark. Her spell was to remind us to never trust those around us because we, like her mother, would find we would be left with a broken heart."

"Wow your family seems very interesting. And you are very...Shh." Edward jumped down from his perch and looked around.

Arianna sat up. "It's my cousins' little army." She looked at Edward. "Go. Leave. Don't look back and don't come back."

Edward stood his ground. "No. I can everyone here in just a second. Just let me call them Arianna."

Arianna got up and stood next to him. "It's too late. She's blocked telepathic communications. Just don't move and don't talk, she doesn't want you or your family so just stay quiet."

"But-" Edward silenced at the sight of dozens of vampires around him. All of them looking at Arianna with longing and hunger, then they began to shift, encircling them in a ring of death.

No one moved, but Edward saw a shadow moving behind the vampires. It stopped in front of them and the vampires there parted, like a sea of dead puppets.

Corin stepped out and got close to Arianna and Edward; she looked them up and down then smiled. "Did Edward and Bella break up because this seems a little intimate, cousin? Oh or better yet did you steal him from Bella, like you stole all your other pasted boyfriends?" Corin spoke the last line with malice and spite.

Arianna didn't look at her cousin. Edward just looked back and forth between the cousins, expecting Arianna to leap into action.

Corin's face flared red. "You think you are so superior! You turn your nose up at me like I'm still just a healer witch but I'm not anymore!" Corin's eyes turned black. "I have more power than you'll ever know!"

Arianna looked at her cousin and saw what she had become. "Corin just because you lost your damn mind and tapped into dark magic doesn't mean I'll respect you. A real Auryon would grow her strengths and become the best in her line. All you've done is succumb to the dark ways like Maeve's line. Running with vampires, letting them do your dirty work. If you want me dead, you should have challenged me to a Pugna ut Nex."

Corin's eyes narrowed. "A fight to the death, really? Actually I have a better idea." She turned to the vampires. "Get him!" She turned on her heels and pointed at Edward.

Before Edward could react, he had 3 vampires on him, pinning him to the ground. He looked over to Arianna and she was standing, struggling against the two vampires that held her arms. 

"Corin, don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want, just let him go." Arianna thrashed against the vampires.

Corin grinned wickedly at her cousin. "I want you to release your power to me."

Arianna's face fell and she looked to the ground, she sighed deeply and looked at her cousin. "Fine, I'll do it. Now let him go!"

Corin looked at the vampires that held Edward. "Let him go." They released him.

Edward stared at Arianna, whose face was grave. "Come on, Arianna, fight! You can't just give up."

"Edward just go. I'll deal with this."

"How?"

"I'm going to give her what she wants. I'm going to release my powers. And you are going to go back to you house and not come back. If Jacob asks for me…" Arianna sighed deeply and looked up into the sky. "Tell him I'm dead."

"Arianna, no I can't let you do this."

"Goodbye, Edward." Arianna's eyes grew dark and she raised her hand toward Edward. "Domus. (Home)"

In the blink of an eye Edward was gone and she was alone with her cousin and her army.

Arianna stared at her cousin. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh dear cousin, I'm not gonna make this easy on you. TIE HER UP!"

"What!" Arianna struggled against her captures as they tied her feet and hands


	5. Battle In Oneself

Edward gasped as he turned to his house. "What? How…? Oh no." He rushed toward the house but before he reached it; the door it swung open and he was face to face with a seething Jacob.

"Where is she!" Jacob seized Edward by his shirt.

Edward exhaled and without looking at Jacob he said, "She was captured and probably killed. She sent me away and is asking that no one, including you, go looking for her. She doesn't want anyone else dying for her or her family."

Jacob released Edward and staggered backward trying to catch his breath. "You left her alone. Tell me everything that happened." Jacob stepped aside and let Edward pass before following him inside.

* * *

Arianna knelt before her cousin with her hand tied behind her back, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She looked up to her cousin that sat on a throne type seat. "So what you think yourself a queen now, cousin?"

"Shut up, Arianna. I can think myself anything I wish now that I have an army and everyone is dead." Corin smiled brightly.

"I'm still alive." Arianna grinned a bloody grin.

Corin stood up from her seat and kicked her in the chest. Arianna fell into the dirt and coughed violently.

"Not for long cousin!" Corin stood over Arianna and smiled. "Oh now you have nothing to say, cousin." Corin chuckled.

"Bitch." Arianna was able to cough out. She wriggled herself up from the ground and sat with her legs tucked beneath her. She closed her eyes and began to sink into her mind.

'Edward?'

'Arianna! Are you okay? Everyone is really worried! We've been searching the woods but we can't find your scent anywhere."'

'I'm fine for now, we are magically hidden so you could be looking straight at us and you'd never know it. Edward, I'm going to have to give her my powers.'

'No! You can't. We'll figure out a way to get to you Arianna. Somehow…we'll…'

Arianna felt a sharp pain to her side that made her fall over. She opened her and saw Markus over her, smiling.

"Can I help you, Lurch!" Arianna said with spite.

"She's awake, Corin. I'm not sure what she was doing but she seems pissed." Markus stood straight and walked over to her cousin.

"She was talking to her little vampire friend, Edward. Weren't you, cousin?" she grinned.

Arianna just closed her eyes. "What do I have to do to make this all stop? What do I have to do so that your madness will end!" Arianna's eyes smoldered.

Corin's grin grew and Arianna knew I'd be over soon. "Finally, you've broken." Corin turned to Markus. "Get the materials for the ceremony. Make sure no one sees you and be back quickly. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Markus nodded and began to walk away, then he disappeared through an invisible wall.

'Dear God, let them find him, so they can find me...'

"So you bound my powers in a power shield. Pretty smart, Corin."

"Oh cousin that's not gonna be the only smart thing I do." Corin began to over shadowed Arianna and grew a frightful grin. Arianna began to worry.

* * *

Jacob paced back and forth trying to wrap his mind around the loss of his newly found love. "And she magically waved her hand and you wound up here?"

"Basically; yeah that's what happened. She has way more power than I thought could exist. She was showing me her skills at the waterfall and I was truly amazed."

Leah rolled her eyes. "She seem like a regular harlot and no offense but I think she.."

"No one cares about your opinion Leah!" Jacob snarled making Leah jump back. "We should go look for her cousin and tear her apart and then…Wait! (he smelled the air) Does anyone else smell that?"

Everyone shook their head, Edward was the only one that was totally still. "I smell it too. His name is Markus and he's Corins' second in command."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "How do you know all this?"

Edward sighed, "Because while you were freaking out; I was conversing with Arianna. Whoa before you get all over excited remember she told us to sta—"

Jacob leaped onto Edward and grabbed around his neck. Everyone in the room leaped up preparing for a fight that no one would win.

"Stop!" Bella shouted. "Jacob you are being way too crazy now get off of him!"

Jacob backed off but continued to glare at Edward.

"Now I think the Cullen's should go follow Markus and the pack should go to the waterfall and follow tracks or scents or whatever they can find there. If anyone in the pack comes up with anything pass the info through Edward or vice versa. Yes?"

Everyone nodded and slowly dissipated.

Carlisle led the way but Edward stayed back to speak to Bella. He gently took her hands and brought them to his face, laying a small kiss on them. "Bella you know there's going to be trouble and I don't want to leave you without protection but I know we need everyone out there fighting so I'm asking you to please go home or to Angela's for a while. It'll give me peace of mind and I swear to call you as soon as I can to let you know what happened. Please Bella I don't ask for much but I need you to do this for me."

Bella nodded; her eyes welling up with tears; she kissed Edward hard as if it was the last kiss they'd share. "I love you." Was all she said before she ran off to her truck.

Edward took a deep breath knowing that kiss was all he had to hang on to. He turned to see Jasper standing at the edge of the wood line. He headed toward his brother, "What?"

"I know you aint thinking about that girls kiss." He said leaning against a tree.

"What are you talking about?" He said pushing passed Jasper.

"Auryons are intoxicating, aren't they? They lure you into their world and then trap you with their mesmerizing selves. That's what happened to me and I saw it in your eyes when you entered the door. She showed you her magick and it's so amazing that Bella seems like a spare body now. You wanted to kill Jacob and this time not for touching Bella but for wanting Arianna…given you and her do have a lot in common and she could take you; only downside is that similar to Bella's blood its addictive. You bite her and you won't have the will to stop. You will kill her and you will go mad. So don't fool yourself little brother, let her be with the werecub." Jasper turned his back on Edward and took off to meet the group.

'No way Jasper is right! I love Bella! You hear me! I love Bella!"


End file.
